Change
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Morte fights for three people and each with a different reason. Slight Morte/Kyrie


**Change**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sands of Destruction. All credit goes to SEGA.**

**Summary: Morte fights for three people and each with a different reason.**

**Pairing: Hinted Morte/Kyrie**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship and Family somewhat**

**Rated: K+ (for older children)**

**Warning: Unintentional OOC**

**Well, now that Sands of Destruction has it's own section on here, I decided to write something in Morte's POV after watching the Sands of Destruction anime. Yes, this is based off of the anime because the game is not out yet in America despite it being out in Japan. So, if the information about Kyrie is wrong, then it's because it's based on the anime. Enjoy...**

* * *

There are two reasons to fight. They are to fight for your own personal gain and to fight for your friends. I always thought that I fought for myself, but ever since the World Destruction Committee became from just me to a group of three, I think my reason changed.

At first, the only reason I fought was for my brother. He was one of the few people I cared for in my life besides my mother and father. When they both died, I was the one that had to take care of him. Life was harsh for us and the Ferals weren't making life any easier, but we somehow pulled through. Then one day, he told me that he wanted to join the Golden Lions to fight back against the beastmen. It was my mistake to have him go fight a losing battle against the beastmen. I was intrigued by his words in wanting to change the world so humans wouldn't live as slaves to the beastmen. I foolishly thought that he would change the bitter world.

We were both wrong and it costed him his life. I only cried when one of his companions came to me with his dead body in a casket. They told me how he fought bravely to defend the fort and gave me the one item that he carried until his death...the Destruct Code. The item that could destroy the world if used correctly. I only learned this when another one of his comrades came and asked me if I have seen the Destruct Code. It was then did I decided that nothing would change between humans and beastmen and that this world was at a loss. It was then did I decide to go up against the Ferals for what they did to my brother. They labeled me as the solo member of the World Destruction Committee and pursued me since, yet they could never catch me.

That's where the second person who is very dear to me since my brother came into my life. That person was Kyrie Illunis. He was a fool to think that he could just wear those 'adorable' and work amongst the beastmen without getting mistreated. It was a shame that I thought he was one of them and took him hostage only to realize he was a human like me.

After we got away from them, he constantly tried to start a conversation with me and my utter motive of destroying the world. I personally considered him a nuisance and that made me leave him that night. I then learned that the village we stayed in planned to sacrifice him to this monster. I shouldn't had have cared if he was going to be scarified or not, but I found myself running back to save him. It was because I went back, I found out that he had the power to start the Destruct Code which I spent years trying to figure out how to even get it to glow. His powers are the reason why I forced him to join the WDC. That Feral Toppi Topuran only came with us because he was mistaken as one of us despite being a bounty hunter that came to save the person who was to be sacrificed (who he assumed to be female).

Ever since then, I had a lot more pursuers and they were stronger than the last. Toppi and I were fine but Kyrie was the problem. If he was going to be the key to destroying the world, the least he could do is defend himself when the enemy even looks at him, but no. The minute a Feral looks at him, I usually hear him screaming for help and either Toppi and I find ourselves defending him. A man is supposed to defend the women and lead the group. He had no qualities of a man and that just annoyed me even more.

It got worse as we continued to travel. I realized he was a very mild person. No matter who threatened him or did terrible things in front of him, he never had the courage to stand up to them. Then there was the fact that whenever Toppi and I finished off an enemy, he always asked us to spare the poor soul. Really? What kind of person lets the villain live?

The answer was obvious. Only one with a pure heart could say those things. Kyrie reminded me so much of my brother. His pure intentions, the way he viewed the world, his soft tone...everything. I didn't see Kyrie as the replacement as my younger brother though. No; at least my brother was able to protect himself. Even when Toppi gave the blonde a knife, Kyrie would use the tool for non violent intentions like cooking (which did I mention that he's a great cook)? Sometimes when I look at him, I can't help but consider him a pathetic young man.

Despite all the female qualities he has demonstrated throughout our journey, I can't help but see as a fragile young man. In battle, I realized that not only does he have the guts to hurt those that try to harm him, but he doesn't have the strength and endurance to battle. He's just really lucky that every enemy we faced, he hasn't gotten injured at all. No matter how much Toppi tries to train him in terms of battle, he'll always be a gentle person. And because he's so gentle, I can't help but want to protect him. I'm sure everyone who helps us, heck even those two beastmen from the World Salvation Committee would save him without even considering the consequence.

I hate to admit that Kyrie changed me as a person as well as my motives. I want to destroy the world but he thinks there is hope for beastmen and humans to see themselves as equals. Our little group proves it because we don't discriminate against each other.

Kyrie is the reason why I fight for myself. I want to be strong. Strong enough to destroy the Ferals that killed my brother. Strong enough to make sure that other humans like myself won't suffer anymore by their hands...and I fight to protect him. The only person that sees who I really am and will stick by my side even with these selfish ambitions.

With Kyrie by my side, my reasons for fighting became obvious. I am no longer alone.

* * *

**Me: Done with 1878 words. **

**Yohko: Explain.**

**Me: -sweatdrop- Umm...I was thinking about how Morte saw Kyrie in the anime. She constantly ignores him when he tries to talk to her but when they're in battle, she usually goes to defend him if she's not fighting a powerful opponent. In episode 10, Crocodile told Morte that even if she wanted to destroy the world, he asks her if Kyrie thought the same way. He then adds that there's no point in destroying the world if she's going to kill those closest to her and Kyrie holds her dear. Kyrie didn't say anything in that scene because he's too nice and never stands up for himself. That could be considered spoils for those who haven't seen that far. **

**I think the only episode that Kyrie actually tries to act his gender is episode 12 and the last episode but that's to be expected. Every other episode has him running away, screaming like a girl, being the typical damsel of distress amongst other things. **

**And what I meant by female qualities besides the two mentioned above is...**

**Sewing (when there was a rip in her clothes, Kyrie spent half the episode trying to get her distracted while he tried to fix it but it looked like he was trying to look under her dress shirt or whatever it was called).**

**Considering feminine things (like his cat ears and Morte's ears) cute. In the manga, I think he called Toppi adorable while Morte thought the opposite because he was a Feral. Heck, kids seem to LOVE him while Morte is just the opposite (but I don't consider that feminine, it's just funny how they see her as the monster at times).**

**He does no fighting whatsoever in the anime and the last episode doesn't count. **

**Whenever asked to do anything by Agan, Kyrie does it without hesitation while Morte and Toppi complain that his price was too high when in fact all Agan asks for is money (which they don't have often), and cleaning up his entire ship (which it seems like Kyrie can do that single handedly).**

**Of course, this goes without saying that Kyrie is very intelligent and observant compared to his other two companions. He noticed that Morte was the girl on the poster despite having her hood over her. He knows that Lia and Naja of the World of Salvation Committee are not bad people (despite them attacking them whenever they come across each other). He was able to recognize why Morte would help a beastmen despite her hatred toward them (one of them reminded Morte of her younger brother and he questioned her on all of her weak points to the point where she snapped at him). When they were in the Autumn City, he spent half the episode in the library doing something constructive like looking up information on the Destruct Code and that pointed them to the next antagonist Crocodile. **

**I need to stop rambling. Watch the anime yourself to understand why I had Morte describe Kyrie the way he did. You can watch the anime on Anime Season. It's under World Destruction. The anime is not as serious as the game is sadly. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Back to Lux Pain. **


End file.
